Emma, Danny and Freya Davenport
by Annoamus
Summary: What happens when the lab rats find three other bionic kids behind a door will they find friendship or something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything except Freya the idea comes from** **Artemis's Daughter 01**

 **Emma's POV**

It was a typical day Freya was writing another song about freedom I know she's the youngest but we have everything here and I was wondering when I would hear her song as she normally performed them. Then all of a sudden I heard a banging on our door "what's going on?" Freya asked she asked running over to me and hiding behind me "I don't know but whatever it is we are prepared. Don't worry little sis you have me."

Finally the door caved in "who are you?" I asked in a fighting position to protect my little sister because if she uses her bionics for too long she could die "I am Chase Davenport and this is Adam Davenport. Now get out of our house" Chase said "don't hurt my sister she's seriously ill our father Mr Davenport is going to help her" I begged "you're Mr Davenport's children."

"yeah along with our brother Danny" Freya said I gave her a get back in your capsule glare "fine I'm going back into my capsule god you know all I have to do is not use my bionics" She shouted which got dad's, Danny's, an 10 year old looking boy and a 15 year old looking girls attention "what is going on?" dad asked "these two come barging in and now she's refusing to stay in her capsule" I explained "Freya you now what will happen if you are out of your capsule too long" Danny explained "anyway I'm Emma But you can call me Em, this is Danny and of course this our little stubborn sister Freya who would rather have freedom than live" I said annoyed "I'm Leo and this is Bree and what do you mean?" Leo asked "Freya has a disease called bioagroaphobia which means if she uses her bionics too long she could die in which we can't take the risk after loosing their mother so I confined her too her capsule so she would be safe" Dad said

"Can we go to school Dad?" Me and Danny asked "of course" he replied with full confidence "can I go too Daddy?" Freya asked and I slapped my hand against my head "absolutely in an alternet dimension where bad idea's are good" Dad said

Later that day...

 **Freya's POV**

I finally got out of the house and super sped to school I got a class schedule but didn't manage to hide from my brother I mean I could just say I'm Emma because we look a lot alike except I wear glasses and she thinks that glasses are for nerds like I'm a nerd "what are you doing here? Freya do you the grave danger you put yourself in?" Danny yelled at me luckily no one else was around "come on I didn't use my bionics except to get out the house and except to get here and except to hide from Emma" I said. Just after The rest of the gang saw me and Danny talking "Freya you are going to be in so much trouble" "what happens now?" "I want a pet pig" "why did you do it?" "is how you want to live on the edge." After that my legs went numb I couldn't hear a sound and then everything went black...

 **Danny's POV**

I see my sister fall to the ground in pain and I am starting to believe her time is up what are we going to do? We already lost our Mom I can't loose my youngest sister as well what will dad think he will think someone helped her. I can see a boy around Adam's age coming towards us "hi guys and hi I'm Marcus" he said "Marcus can you look after Freya while we go and get our father" Chase asked "okay" he replied.

 **Marcus' POV**

My plan is finally working all I have to do is take to my father I pick her up and superspeed us to our lair "I've got her father" I said "Great now strap her down Donald took away what belonged to me now here is my revenge" he said

 **Danny's POV**

We ran into the house looking for Dad "Dad! Come quickly Freya is in danger" I yelled he came running down and then all of a sudden the door swung open "you bet she is" a dark figure then there was a big flash of light and we were in a dusty old lab. We were all chained to the ground with bionic chip malfunctioning handcuffs. Suddenly a middle age man appears "I thought that you might want see your daughter before her time is up" he said whilst removing a cloth with Freya underneath "you hurt my sister you'll pay and wish you never messed with us" I shouted "who are you" Bree asked "who am I? I'm Douglass Marcus' father and Adam, Bree, Chase I'm your father now join me or die" he threatened seeing Freya loosing most of her energy "Never!" We yelled he fired a deathly laser at me but just as it was about to hit me Freya jumped in the way knocking to the ground "she was a fool to get in the way of my evil I will go until you can come to your senses" he said while heading out "Freya saved us" Leo said "But had to pay the ultimate price to do it" Dad said we missed Freya it shouldn't have ended this way. Then Douglass came in "if I join you will you let me heal my sister" she asked "as long as you're on my side and let me give you the triton app then yes. yes you can there I deactivated the bionic chip ray"

 **Emma's POV**

I ran over to my little sister who was in a deathly comma and tried lots of way to heal her but none of them worked "I should have told how what good sister she was and how much she much to me" I wept and then all of a sudden there was a flash of light and Freya was standing on her own two feet I was so happy "Freya, you're alive I am so pleased you're alive" Marcus said happily picking her up and spinning her around and then kissing her on the cheek "get your filthy lips of my sister creep" Danny said "I'll get you out of there" she said then using her ice power blasting the handcuffs when did she get this strong? "guys come here lets go" she said geo-leaping us all away.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

 **Freya's POV**

"Um Dad ever since what happened I've been stronger like insanely strong like stronger than Adam strong" I explained "okay go to the cyber desk and I'll check what is going on" he said while heading to the cyber desk I saw Marcus sitting playing chess with chase it had been a week since we escaped Douglass' grip I noticed how cute he looked wait I can't like Marcus he tried to kill me. I saw my Dad's face light up "guy's go and tell the rest there is a family meeting" he instructed the boy's when they left Dad said "you're not sick any more" yes I've waited my entire life for this." When we got upstairs everyone was looking at us "we have some big news but I will let Freya tell you" he said no pressure then "I'm not sick any more" I said everyone else's faces lit up "that's great honey" Tasha said "now bed" when everyone had gone me and Marcus stayed back "when you smile it makes me smile and feel like we belong" he said I was lost in his eyes and I felt my face getting close to his and then we kissed for what seemed like forever until Emma and Danny came up and saw and then Emma squealed.

The next morning at breakfast "guess what dad Freya had her first kiss last night" Emma said why can't she keep her big mouth shut? "honey you're first kiss that is the most special thing a girl can excpirence" Tasha said until Dad gave her a glare "who was the lucky guy" he asked I want to tell him but then what if it tears the team apart "she is obviously joking" I said so I wouldn't get in trouble.

At school

I was sitting on the bench in the hall and saw a talent show sign up sheet so I decided to sign up I decided to sing I saw Emma was doing singing as well at little friendly competition won't hurt "hey sis are you ding the talent competition today?" she asked "yes and you are going down so" I replied "auditions start now so get ready all though none of you are talented first up Emma Davenport." She jumped onto the stage and sang with Chase on the guitar

I hoped off the plane at LAX

with the dream and my cardigan

welcome to the land of fame axes

am I gonna fit in

I jumped in the cab here I am for the first time

look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

this is all so crazy everybody seems so famous

my tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of home sick

too much pressure and I'm nervous

it's when the taxi man turned on the radio

and a jay z song was on

and a jay z song was on

and a jay z song was on

so I put my hands up they're playing my song

and the butterflies fly away

nodding my head like yeah

moving my hips like yeah

I got my hands up they're playing my song

and I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah...

it's a party in the USA

"Wow you're very good you are through next is Leo Dooley doing magic this will be a snooze fest" he did a pretty impressive trick which was eh who am I kidding it was great. "Wow you are through. Next up is Freya Davenport and Marcus Davenport" She said I am so nervous I have never admitted that I have stage fright to anyone but when I am with Marcus I feel better somehow. He picked up the guitar and started to play you can do this.

When you're on your own, drowning alone

and you need a rope that can pull you in

someone will throw it

and when you're afraid that you're gonna break

and you need away to feel strong again

someone will know it

and even when it hurts the most try to have a little hope

cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

when you don't

if you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder

if you wanna laugh I'll be your smile

if you want to fly I will be your sky

anything you need that's what I'll be

If you want to climb I'll be your ladder

if you wanna run I'll be your road

if you want a friend doesn't matter when

anything you need that's what I'll be

you can come to me

you can come to me

yeah

"wow you to are amazing you are definitely through next" we ran off stage and into the hall "I did it I conquered my stage fright" I said with joy "I knew you could do it" he said which made me happy "I'm so glad you were there with me that was great I feel like I can do anything" "I know I can do anything so long as I'm with you" he replied followed by us two kissing when we stopped we saw that the rest of the gang including my Dad were watching. "What is going on? Why are you kissing the person who nearly killed you?" Dad asked "don't worry it's not like we haven't done it before" probably shouldn't have said that "WHAT! Okay enough is enough you stay away from my daughter and you your grounded" he yelled how could he embarrass me like that "but dad there mareya" Emma said sarcasticly "who is mareya? And what does that have to do with this" Chase asked "mareya is obviously there couple name" Bree helped "yeah like Chemma Chase and Emma" Danny said "and Branny for Bree and Danny" Chase said "Not the point now get in the helicopter" he and we ran to the helicopter. This could not be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr Davenport**

I can't believe what happened today Freya performing on stage or Freya kissing Marcus twice "you are in big trouble Missy do you know what you have done to the team" I scolded "what have I done wrong fall in love!" Freya argued back "don't make things worse for yourself I mean why would you do that?" I enquired "I love him" she yelled whilst storming off how could she love him she is way too young I see her get stopped by Emma and Bree "what is going?" Bree asked "Dad doesn't trust me" she replied "wait Freya you're burning up" Emma said that can't be good "I think I'm gonna be sick" she said running off to the bathroom oh no.

 **Bree's POV**

What is going on with her first she kisses Marcus and now she is sick something funny is going on I'm going to follow her. I can hear her throwing up in the bathroom I gently knock on the bathroom door "Freya you okay" I can hear her vaigly say "yeah I'm fine" I think I know what is going on "come out" she unlocked the door and the door and came out "I think that you have a simple thing called you're love sick how do I know this well you aren't eating or sleeping and feeling sick out of the blue"

 **Freya's POV**

How did she know that? I mean I love Marcus he makes me feel special like I mean something I just don't know how he feels about me I want to believe it but I just can't. "Freya I know how you feel I mean I like Danny and so does Emma she likes Chase and we all know you like Marcus" she explained "is it that obvious?" she nodded and left I heard her say to Marcus "talk to your girlfriend" I heard him come in I love him I just don't know how he feels "are you okay?" he asked "yeah" I replied he's kind "I care about you. You know" he said sitting next to me I snuggled up to him "yeah of course I mean you're kind, caring and" how do I tell him? It seems he feels the same way "I love you" I said eventually "I love you too" he said I am so happy I have waited my whole life to find someone who likes me for me we fell asleep in the spare room

Dream

I was running from myself my powers were out of control I fell and everyone was laughing at me and telling me to forget about hero more like zero and then I accidentally froze everything and everyone.

End dream

I woke up in tears but Marcus was there to comfort me and make me smile best boyfriend ever

 **Douglass' POV**

I was waiting for my new partner in crime Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo's POV**

I came to Douglass so I could get him in the lab trap him there and get bionics in the process "There I have given you super speed, strength and intellect as well as invisibility, heat vision water and fire powers, geo-leap and finally vocal manipulation the problem is that Freya's Ice power's were born with Donnie doesn't know that and I can't block them but I do can't wait to shove it in Donnie's face" he bragged I rolled my eyes "why don't we go back and just take Freya's power's?" I suggested not actually going to do it "great idea then we would be invincible."

I geo-leaped us into the lab then I heard the lab door open "Leo move Douglass is behind you" Marcus said "I brought him here and I have eyes" I said "why?" he asked "because now he is bionic and now we are going to take the most powerful power on earth the power of Ice and you can't stop us" Douglass said oh no my plan has back fired I can't take her powers "ready" he asked I nodded I can't go through with this I turned around and shot heat vision at Douglass "are you ready?" I laughed.

 **Marcus' POV**

I am so pleased we have Leo we were ready to fight. He stood and said "looks like I don't need you two to help me she has come herself" then I saw Freya come in and he fired the machine at her luckily she dodged it and used an ice blast to freeze into a solid block. "I'll take it to physicality X and you fill Freya in on what happened" Leo ordered. After I told her she was shocked "so people are after my ability to control ice" she asked worried I nodded "but don't worry I'll keep you safe"


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's POV**

I see Chase doing his homework and looking cool whilst doing so do I talk to him, do I look alright, okay get a grip "hi chase, what are you doing?" I asked "just doing my home work why?" he asked curiously "do you want to go for Indian food?" I asked please say yes please say "yes I'd love to" he replied OMG I need to talk to Fey.

Bree's POV

"hi Danny do you want to go out for Pizza tonight" I asked worried incase he said no "yeah sounds like a plan" oh no I have to talk to Fey and Em.

Freya POV

"hi Fey, do you want to go on a date?" he said looking really nervous "I'd love to" I said kissing him on the cheek "that's great I'm gonna go" he said crashing into a desk just as Bree and Emma came in "bye Fey" He said while going up in the elevator "I need your help" they said at the same time "I'm going for Indian food with Chase" Emma panicked "I'm going to a pizza place with Danny" Bree worried "I don't hear a problem. I mean I'm going on a date with Marcus and I'm not nervous although can't say the same for him" they both look like if it doesn't go perfect the world will end "the world won't end, I have to admit I'm a little nervous too but not this nervous but not a lot I mean I like him he likes me" I say and they look shocked "I don't think you should go we just don't want to see you get your heart broken. Fey you're mine and Danny's little sister and we just want you to know that we are here for you because he did try to kill you" Emma said come on She really doesn't trust me "we trust you we just don't trust him" seriously why do I even bother? "come on let's get ready we stepped in our capsules Emma was wearing a short sleeveless dress with a red bow and red high heels. Bree was wearing a short, black, lacy dress with a black hairband and black sparkly pumps. I was wearing a longer turquoise dress with a brown leather belt and plain black pumps. When I went upstairs Marcus looked at me "wow you look beautiful" he said we kissed and then dad came in why does everyone interrupt "have her home by 11pm and don't let anything happen or you're to blame" I slapped my head against my hand I am ready for anything the world throughs at me.


End file.
